Nowadays, bumper beams for passenger cars are usually in high-strength steel and they are usually covered by an outer plastic fascia and therefore, they need not be aesthetically attractive. Therefore, they can be manufactured solely with regard to desired function, but they must be adapted to the space available. The front bumper beam must be adapted to the fact that the vehicle normally has a centrally positioned radiator. The bumper beam should also have as low a weight as possible.